truths about L
by hateyuforever
Summary: The greater detective in the world. The obsessed candy eater. Here are 50 truths about his person. Translated for a fic of Goldfield.


Truths about L

THIS FIC WAS MADED BY GOLDFIELD. I TRANSLATED IT.

_The first name of the character Raito Yagami, Kira, was changed to Light in the occidental version in the hope that the first letter, "L'', was going to make his intelligence made match with the intelligence of the great detective. Miserable fail. _

_L found Carmen Sandiego in the first round of the game._

_The most discarder tried to imitate ''L'' came from a man who, too, was orphan and had a butler, apparently limitless recourses and some ones think that he is too ''the best detective in the world''. Attend by Bruce Wayne or Batman._

_When needs help in some cases, Sherlock Holmes call for ''L''`s help._

_No one wanted to play ''police and bandit'' in Whammy`s House with ''L''. He was always the detective and ended the game in thirty seconds._

''_L'' not died. What happened was: boring with case Kira, by knowing from the beginning that Raito was the Kira, ''L'' forged his own death, to investigate his own disappearance._

_If Chuck Norris chromosomes are poisonous, the ''L''`s organism is immune to Diabetes and Hyper glycerin. Check all the candies that he eat…_

''_L'' had resolve the greater of the mysteries, most complex and intricate than case Kira; yes, ladies and misters: the chicken came first. _

_The Interpol was created just to camouflage the ''L''`s investigations._

_Opposite of many think, ''L'' sleep: but with the eyes opened; greater part of the cases solutions came from his dreams in this state._

''_L'' in a match of the popular table game ''Detective'': ''was coronel Mustard in the living room with the dagger''. The cards were not distributed yet._

_There are rumors that ''L'' was called by paleontologists to resolve another case of vanish: vanish of the Dinosaurs._

_The Romans called ''L'' too, to solution the murderer of Julio César. Thought, the word in Latium to ''Law'', ''Lex'', was in honor to him. _

_Talking about Lex, Lex Lutor, the villain of Superman, was counting the presence of the two ''Ls'' initials, to try defeat the super hero. Miserable fail too._

_Now, Lois Lane is the most intelligent of the series, by obvious reasons._

_Chive, of Monica`s gang, was obsessed for the detective ''L''. In his phrases, he always change the ''R'' for the detective`s name._

''_To be or not to be, there`s the quest… resolved by ''L''._

_Some vitals files to the computer function attend by ''LLD''. What just a little know is that mean ''Legitimacy L´s Detective._

_Some ones think that one of the firsts cases of ''L'' was found Marie and Jonh. In his way, he found which house has made of candies. You can imagine what happened… _

_The series ''Lost'' end in four chapters if ''L'' was one of the characters._

_Because of ''L'', all of the detective`s academies today teach a peculiar way to sit. Always near of a candy shop, of course._

''_L'' have already worked with all the armed forces of the world. Even the Cybercops._

''_L'' discovered who killed the Dead Sea. Can be the Chuck Norris._

''_L'' knows who had stolen the Mona Lisa`s eyebrows._

_There`s ninety per cent of chance that you are at the middle of this list of truths, by ''L''._

_The legend told that eat salty things prejudices ''L''`s intelligence. For one, he needs three clues to finish the case._

_The Death Note´s title was going to be ''L`s Note'', a mention to the detectives notebook. In publish, they already changed._

_The numbers of case that ''L''`s resolved are just no bigger than he quantity of sugar that he eat._

_There little cases that the police can resolve. To the others, there`s ''L''._

_Yes, there cases that ''L'' can`t resolved: the ones that he already resolved._

_Many people asks from where ''L'' knew that Raito Yagami was Kira. He already knew it before the student found the note._

_Chuck Norris, Jack Bauer and Captain Nescient want to work again with ''L''._

''_L'' reached the maximums investigative speed of fifth clues by second._

''_L'' already knew before born if his parturition was going to be normal or cesarian._

_The site Google was made just to help ''L'' in his searches. _

_It`s a habit of ''L'' play chess alone. Always double checkmate._

_There`s happened of ''L'' resolved a case before knowing of its existence._

_Following a simple logic reasoning, ''L''' can discover today a crime you will do tomorrow._

_No one knows exactly what was the first case of ''L''. Some ones think was found who stole a queijadinha of the canteen. The owner, thankfully, give him a lifetime supply of candies._

''_L'' visited Brazil to resolve a case in Rio de Janeiro. Became obsessed by the sugar bread._

_There`s a final rule in the Death Note what no one gave attention: '' L will surely found who use this note''._

_Another fact what prove that ''L'' is alive: Rem wrote '' Give of the case and suffer heart stopped''. Everyone knows that the note don`t make the impossible._

_The truly name of ''L'' is L Lawliet. The first ''L'' is so mysterious that even the creators of the manga don`t know what`s its abbreviate._

''_L'' learned to read with a Police Encyclopedia._

''_L'' thinks you are almost finish of reading this list of truths._

''_L'' resolved all the sides of a magic cube of thirty sides._

_The intelligence of ''L'' is measure by QI too. But in his case that mean ''Quotient of Investigation.''_

_The crime don`t compensates… because ''L'' will found who made it. _

_Goldfield wrote this lkist of truths in the hope that ''L'' stop to say that he is Kira._

_Myself translated it in the same hope._

**Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes(Goldfield)**

**Dennis Caldas da Silva(hateyuforever)**


End file.
